Reverse Harem
by 94yonders
Summary: 5 handsome shinobis, but only 1 Hinata Hyuga. Where will this Reverse Harem go? Only YOU can decide to whom Hinata's heart should belong! A LOVE GAME where you become the center of a love fiesta! cheers! HinataXEveryone?


**A/N:** _a little author's note won't be so bad…._

Ok just a little heads up, **YOU**, will be controlling Hinata Hyuga throughout the story. There are questions here that you will be answering so please get ready already with a _pen/pencil and paper__. _

This story is basically a reverse harem…meaning lots of guys liking one girl, in our case, Hinata Hyuga. (lucky girl!) and the _guys_, well, you will just have to find it out for yourself ; } it _is _part of the game! (^o^)/

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hinata and any of the characters here! All I have to show for is this story/idea. (T^T)~

_ok, please begin reading the story!!_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE **_

This is horribly WRONG.

You Hinata Hyuga, the meek, petite, failure of an heiress, are now in a very compromising position that can dreadfully ruin your reputation right in front of everyone.

I mean _everyone_.

It's now or never for you to make a decision but you don't know what to do so you end up trying to remember how this whole thing happened.

It was a sunny day in Konoha while you, Hinata Hyuga, are in your usual schedule training alone in the training ground right at the outskirt of Konoha.

You would be questioning why you would rather train here than in the Hyuga training room, which by the way is more refined, has more privacy for you to concentrate and has well equipped expensive training materials to use. And as the Hyuga Heiress, you have every right to use it! But the only logical explanation to this crude dilemma was that you might encounter your so called protector Neji-niisan, or your father or even the rest of the Hyuga clan who miserably looks down on you. Well you _did_ deserve it.

While you were training your ass off, you were beginning to tire out and your hands were getting red and swollen, then a not so sudden appearance greeted you.

"Hey yah! Hinata-chan I didn't know you were training here!" Naruto shouted from afar.

Your weariness instantly faded away and you started fidgeting from the _will_ be encounter of the love of your life.

_**Question no.1 **_**What would you reply?**

**a."Umm (twirling your fingers), hello…(your face reddens)"**

**b."(bow), hello Naruto-kun"**

**c. looks around and realizes that he was talking to you**

**d."ooh!, hello Naruto-kun"**

Regardless of your reply Naruto ran towards you and greeted you with a foxy grin that you oh so loved. "Hey Hinata-chan, have you seen Sakura anywhere? I've been looking for her since this morning." Your blush instantaneously faded away when you heard Sakura's name. A hint of pain washed inside your heart.

'Why does he like Sakura so much?' You inwardly asked. 'she was loud, annoying and very spiteful to Naruto, who was just asking for a small amount of her time.' Though inside your heart you knew why, Sakura is one of the most beautiful girls in your academy. She had a cherry blossom hair that flawlessly hangs down her body, the smartest girl in class and an angelic face that can melt any guy's heart, well except for Uchiha Sasuke.

When you weren't answering, Naruto leaned closer to you, concerned that you might faint any moment now.

You suddenly realize the close proximity that invaded your personal space.

_**Question no.2 **_**What do you do?**

**a."Ahh! Naruto-kun what are you doing"**

**b."ah…(you move back ward uncertain what to do)"**

**c. your face reddens more and you just melt**

**d."Uum….excuse me" while standing your ground"**

Before anything of your "fantasies with Naruto" will happen, another appearance hindered the situation.

"Oi dobe, we were supposed to be looking for Sakura remember?" Sasuke said from behind.

That's right the other teammate of Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, the infamous sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. He is known to be a skilled ninja that can rival even your Neji-niisan, which is saying a lot.

"Hmmp…that's what I'm doing Sasuke-teme, I'm asking Hinata here if she knows!" Naruto spats back. Sasuke turns to look at you. You were taken aback from the intense gaze he gave.

I mean it _is_ the first time you ever looked at him eye to eye. Surprising isn't it. Even though you stayed in the same class as he, you've never spoken to him. Since for you he's just a cold, quiet arrogant guy who doesn't give a damn to anyone. So why does _all_ the girls adore him, you'll never know.

You looked down at your feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. _This is so awkward_. A sudden chill hit your skin, you felt something uncanny and somehow foreboding about this meeting. Oh God he's scary!

"So, Hyuga, do you know where Sakura is?" Sasuke asked you.

You suddenly tensed from the attention you were getting but you were able to recall if you saw Sakura sometime during the day. With your Byakugan, they thought you might have seen the pink haired girl, but as far as you can remember, you haven't seen her at all.

_**Question no.3 **_**What would you reply to Sasuke?**

**a. you just shake your head fervently indicating that you haven't seen her while blushing.**

**b."No…" then you giggle and teased "I bet you really want to see her!"**

**c."I..I'm sorry, I didn't see her"**

**d."I..I..I haven't seen her"**

Although you replied honestly, Sasuke still kept staring at you, the atmosphere was so intensely weird and awkward that Naruto had to butt in and pushed Sasuke along back to the village.

"Ah-haha, thanks anyway Hinata-chan see you later" Naruto waved back.

You saw them bickering while going back to the village. You thought about that Sasuke guy, he really is scary but you're kind of curious about him too.

And now, because of the sudden appearance of Naruto and Sasuke, you were completely drained. When they were completely gone, at this instant you acknowledged how weary your body was. You got your home made salve that you made yourself and applied it to the sore parts of your body. After doing so, you got up, fixed your things and headed to the village to meet up with your teammates for a last minute meeting.

It seems that the encounter with Naruto and Sasuke has cost you your valuable time, so you have to take it back and run going there. While crossing the street you heard a very familiar voice shouting ahead and a bark coming from the only dog that you knew of.

"Oi, Hinata! I can't believe you're late too!" kiba shouted while running towards you, Akamaru trailing behind with a bark. You had to smile when you saw them. "I bet you over slept again, Kiba-kun" you said shyly with a hint of a giggle.

"Haha…am I really getting that predictable?" Kiba asked happily, Akamaru barked at the rhetorical question. Kiba then smacked the head of Akamaru murmuring that he overslept too. You laughed again at this comical scene.

That's right, Kiba was one of the few people that made you laugh and feel comfortable with. He was one of your closest friends. Kiba glanced back at you again, "Have you been training?," you looked down at yourself and noticed some of the cuts and dirt on your jacket, "Ha-ai" you answered. Kiba leaned closer and sniffed at you, this action made you blush. "I don't get it, even though you train a lot, you still smell good like, flowers!" Kiba said questioningly.

_**Question no.4 **_**What would your reaction be?**

**a."oh..Arigatou kiba-kun…"**

**b."Kiba-kun!" you half-shouted and blushing uncontrollably**

**c."Y-you really t-think so?" you stuttered while poking your fingers together.**

**d."I-I d-don't think I d-do" you stuttered but secretly hid a smile**

When Kiba was still not stopping, you smacked his head _hard_. He turned his gaze towards you with a what-did-i-do-wrong face. Kiba was so clueless in moments like this, you inwardly sigh.

"Time's running fast, I bet Shino and Kurenai-sensei would give us a very long scolding" Kiba said exasperated. You looked at the sky and agreed on how late it was. "Hey, want to walk there together?" Kiba offered.

_**Question no.5 **_**What would you do?**

**a. you point your finger to yourself and asked "m-me?"**

**b. you lost your voice and fantasies with Kiba (surprisingly) started appearing**

**c."aah..ha-hai" you bowed a lot of time whilst blushing**

**d."o-okay" you smiled happily**

You and Kiba hurried going there. When you arrived you found a very pissed off sensei and one impatient Shino (that only you seemed to notice). "Where have you two been?" Kurenai sensei scolded. "a-ah you see..." before Kiba could explain Kurenai shut him off "Don't try making excuses! I know that you have been sleeping off the whole afternoon" Kiba sank lower.

Then Kurenai turned her attention to you, "Hinata-chan, I get why Kiba is late…but I didn't expect this from you too." You bowed your head, "I-I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei I was just caught up by something" you bowed your head lower than expected for a Hyuga heiress. Kurenai noticed this and inwardly sighed. _She really is different from the other hyugas_. But she was happy for that.

You looked down unhappy of what you did. You hated making your sensei get disappointed at you. As a matter of fact you hated it when you disappoint people (which sadly you always do especially to your father). Your eyes got started to sting. And you felt like crying but you stopped yourself. You won't cry in front of your sensei, even a pathetic shinobi ninja like yourself knows never to show your weak state even at times of danger. Kurenai sighed and smiled, "I'll let you off this time but don't do it again you hear." You looked up right away, surprised and happy that your sensei was very forgiving.

"Hey what about me?!?" Kiba yelled, Kurenai looked back at him and scolded, "Your always late, even if I forgive you today, you'd do it again tomorrow so what's the use?" Kiba was now murmuring in the corner dramatically saying to himself "no one cares for me…" Everybody sweat drops at this. Then Shino silently said idiot, though it was quietly said, Kiba still heard it and he started bickering with Shino.

"Okay enough!" Kurenai shouted.

Kiba immediately shut his mouth off and Shino stopped glaring at Kiba. "So does everyone know why we are gathered here?" everyone nodded "3 weeks from now the chunin exam will be held. It would be tougher this year now that other countries will give their own representatives to fight in this tournament, everyone there would be strong and highly skilled. So, as early as now, we will have our training twice a week and as much as possible you should also have your own personal training everyday so that you won't get killed, is this understood?"

"Hai!" You, Kiba and Shino agreed.

"Tomorrow the details of the tournament rules will be given to you by your adviser. So sleep well tonight because after class we'll meet up here to start the training." Kurenai finished.

Kiba started jumping from excitement, raising his fist up in determination. Shino, though stoic as ever, seemed in a better mood and ready to start the training. You looked down at yourself, your progress from your daily training had not improve that much and your body is not build yet for such an activity. But you won't give up and start training twice as much as you already had. _If I did miraculously win, father wouldn't be ashamed of me anymore._ You told yourself, the competition may be tough but you'll get through, just as what the book you've read before said "You only need one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration". You smiled inwardly and a burning sensation filled your stomach. I can do this.

Kurenai, who was observing her students, smiled at how excited they all were."I hope they don't get killed" she sighed, she was fond of her pupils and prayed to god they would all make it out of this in one piece. Especially when she found out that a certain boy from Suna would be joining this year. Well, hell this year is gonna be interesting.

"Okay, okay you can stop jumping there now Kiba", Kurenai chuckled. "Since you now know what to do, we'll dismiss this meeting". Everybody started packing up to head on their way. Kurenai as well was heading back to the village when Kiba teased, "Hey, Kurenai-sensei, you meeting up with Asuma-sensei to have a date won't you". In a split second Kiba's face is now pinned down on the ground. "Kiba-san always remember the first lesson, whatever provocative things you say might be the last in a battle" Kurenai said. Everyone saw the nerve that pop out from Kurenai's face and you all sweat dropped. Now that Kiba was forgiven the four of you headed to your own way ready for the rigorous days to come.

* * *

Since night is falling fast you hurried back home (if that's what you can call it) and prayed to God you won't bump into certain Hyugas that top your not-so-kind-people-to-you list.

When you reached home you happen to pass by the door of the Hyuga training room. You heard noises. Apparently someone's in there.

_**Question no.6 **_**What do you think is happening in there?**

**a. there was a curse in the Hyuga training room!**

**b.A terrible wanted criminal that you hate is in your house!**

**c.A gruesome monster is kept within the room**

**d. there is a thief in there**

(A/N: LoL. I love this part, I mean _it is the training room_, obviously someone's training there, but I just can't help writing funny guesses.)

Though it was against your better judgment to peek you can't suppress your curiosity building up inside you, and so you took a peep at the door which you opened slightly just enough for your eye to see.

In the middle of the room, you saw your Neji-niisan training; he was mastering a Hyuga style technique that you once saw your (dead) uncle did a long time ago. He made several hands signs then he violently made a complete spinning motion, producing a giant blue dome of chakra and shouted "Rotation!" You were awe struck and a small gasped escaped your mouth. Whatever he's been practicing, he had mastered it already.

When he stopped you tried to keep him from not noticing you, but a sudden question hurdled over you "You're late today." Neji passively turned to you._ He knew I was here!_ Because of the abrupt inquiry, you accidentally slammed the door _hard and in a very unladylike way_. You ran up to your room and jumped on your bed, your heart was beating so fast for the consequences that will come about because of that rude behavior. _I can never again face Neji-niisan!_

After minutes of waiting you were called for dinner but for once you skipped it. You've already embarrassed yourself, and the memory was still fresh in your mind and probably to Neji as well. It's better for your health to skip on this one. _Anyway father would've just blab on how a failure I am._

You looked out the window, the moon was bright tonight, you thought for a while about the kind of life you were running for years, it was a sad life story because you never felt like a daughter but instead a great failure in the Hyuga clan.

You recalled the events that happened today from meeting Naruto and Sasuke, then to your teammates, and finally the incident with Neji.

But one thing is for sure, there's something in your gut that tells that it is only the beginning. After that thought you drifted to a deep slumber, it really was a tiring day.

**

* * *

**

Answer key!!!!

**Instructions:** Okay, now readers, the one you scored the highest likes your Hinata Hyuga the most! If there was a tie then those two like your Hinata Hyuga the most! If there were three or more, then all I can say is "_oh-la-la_, you managed to gain more than two hearts ; }"

Naruto -- 1.) a 2.)c 3.)a 4.)c 5.)b 6.)c

Kiba -- 1.)d 2.)a 3.)b 4.)b 5.)d 6.)d

Sasuke-- 1.)c 2.)b 3.)d 4.)d 5.)a 6.)b

Neji -- 1.) b 2.)d 3.)c 4.)a 5.)c 6.)a

And the rest is the rest! :D

So how's that for my first fanfic!!! Hahaha I know it sucks since it _is my first EVER story._ Hope they weren't OOC. If they are, tell me! I accept criticism as well XD

And don't worry; on the next chapter I'll try giving more questions

_**

* * *

**_

Side story: (Just for the heck of it! XDD)

SaSukE: "hnn" if you choose me I'll give you better treatment than that dobe, dog boy and mr. long hair combined. (smirk)

NaRuto: "hey!" if you chose me, the handsome hardworking soon-to-be hokage, then I'll treat you ramen everyday!! "now you can't say no to that!! Hahaha!!"

KiBa: "You guys are such losers! You know for a fact I have the biggest chance with Hinata! I mean I'm always with her, since I AM her teammate! Mwahaha!" (guys glaring at Kiba)

NeJi: "you buffoons have no right over Hinata-hime!" I have been her childhood friend and I PROTECT her from everything, even from the likes of you retards!

Unknown to them Hinata was just by the corner and heard everything… (yikes)

HiNata: "I…I…I…….(blush)…I'm sorry but I…I…like someone else (not Naruto)" runs away

All the GUYS: "Noooo!!! HINATA-HIME!!! Don't go!!!"

* * *

On the next chapter we will be meeting another character to join the love fiesta of our Hinata-hime. Cheers!!

a Preview of the Next Chapter:

"…_the first thing you noticed with this guy was his eyes, those deep captivating….eyes_"

"…_even from afar you can feel his presence linger around you. God what's happening to me!_?"

* * *

Please review like it's the only thing that keeps this story breathing!!

Oh for the LOVE of GOD, _please review_!!! :)))


End file.
